Please Say It
by pinkyukka
Summary: Hiruma melupakan ulang tahun Mamori dan Mamori marah besar, apa yang dilakukan Hiruma? Ada maksud dibalik itu semua  My first fic ! RnR please, thank you


Please Say It

Disclaimer: Riichiro inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Pairing: HiruMamo

Warning: sepertinya banyak yg kurang, typo (buat jaga-jaga)

Aku terus berjalan dan berjalan. Aku benar-benar kesal dengan sikapnya yang kali ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Kami sudah pacaran selama 2 tahun, aku tau dengan baik sifatnya yang seperti akuma itu. Tapi yang kali ini emosi ku sudah memuncak.

Oiya, aku lupa memperkenal diri. Aku Mamori Anezaki, mantan manajer klub amefuto Deimon Devil Bats dan juga mantan manajer klub amefuto Sakyoudai. Saat ini aku sudah hampi lulus.

Orang yang kubicarakan tadi itu adalah si Komandan Neraka, Hiruma Youichi.

Hal yang membuatku marah-marah tadi itu karena dia -DIA- lupa kalau hari ini -HARI INI- adalah ulang tahunku. Padahal di tahun ini aku sangat berharap dia menyatakan perasaannya. Secara saat kami jadian dia nggak bilang 'suka' atau 'jadilah pacarku' tapi dia cuma bilang 'tetaplah disampingku, pacar sialan'.

Ternyata harapan hanyalah harapan. Jangankan bilang 'aku suka kamu', dia bahkan berkata, "Lupakan ulang tahun bodoh itu." Begitu tahu dia lupa, langsung saja kutinggalkan dia. Tentunya dengan berurai air mata.

"Mamo-nee," panggil seseorang. Aku menoleh.

"Suzuna?" kuusap air mataku. Suzuna menghampiriku.

"Mamo-nee mau kemana? dimana You-nii?" Aku menggeleng.

"Nggak tau," jawabku ogah-ogahan. Suzuna menatapku.

"Mamo-nee senggang kan? Ikut aku yuk," katanya langsung menarik tanganku. Aku tak bisa menolaknya.

Suzuna membawaku ke sebuah... taman?

"Suzuna, mau apa kita kesini?" tanyaku bingung. Taman malam ini sangat gelap. Tidak biasanya. Biasanya ada beberapa lampu taman yang menyala. Tak ada jawaban.

"hei, Suzuna?" panggilku. Tak ada Suzuna di sampingku. Aku ditinggal sendirian... Aku mulai takut. Tiba-tiba...

PSYUUUU DUAAR ! DUAARR!

Kembang api beraneka bentuk melesat di langit malam yang penuh bintang. Aku terpesona. Indah sekali...

Kembang api itu terus melesat satu persatu hingga muncul kembang api yang membuatku terbelalak.

"Will you marry me?" ucap sesorang dibelakangku. Ia mengucapkan kalimat yang ada dilangit. Aku langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Kulihat pria berambut spike blonde itu membawa sebuket bunga mawar putih kesukaanku.

"Youichi..." ucapku lirih.

Kututup mulutku tak percaya. Air mataku keluar karena terharu. Youichi mendekatiku. Ia menyerahkan buket mawar putih yang sangat indah itu. Aku menerima dengan masih menahan haru.

Ia berlutut. Disodorkannya sebuah kotak kecil yang terbuka. "Will you marry me?" ulangnya. Kutatap mata emeraldnya. Aku tak menyangka Youichi yang cuek itu mau melakukan hal romantis seperti ini.

Aku mengangguk. Youichi berdiri dan memakaikan cincin ke jari manisku. Cincin dengan permata hijau emerald. Seperti mata Youichi. Indah sekali. Aku menangis karena haru yang luar biasa. youichi menarikku kedalam pelukannya. Hangat sekali.

"Jangan kira aku melupakan ulang tahunmu, tunangan sialan."

"Tapi tadi kau bilang 'lupakan ulang tahun bodoh itu'," kataku menirukan kata-katanya tadi.

"Bodoh, aku bilang begitu karena ada yang lebih penting dari ucapan selamat ulang tahun," Youichi mengeratkan pelukannya. Lagi-lagi aku menangis. Menangis bahagia tentunya.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi tunangan sialan."

"Mou~ berhenti memanggilku sialan You," protesku. Youichi menyeringai.

"Kekeke, aishiteru Mamori," bisik Youichi kemudian mencium lembut bibirku.

"Aishiteru mo, Youichi," balasku setelah ciuman lembut tadi.

Dan akhirnya aku mendapatkan kata-kata yang sangat kuinginkan. Bahkan melebihi apa yang kuharapkan.

**~OMAKE~**

"Kyaa~ Sena-kun, akhirnya Mamo-nee dilamar You-nii," ucap Suzuna girang yang ternyata ia sembunyi dibalik semank-semak bersama Sena.

"Syukurlah... aku lega kalau akhirnya mereka berbaikan."

"Iya, tak kusangka You-nii punya ide yang sangat romantis ini. Mamo-nee pasti sangat bahagia ya."

**OWARI**

Ini sebenarnya fict udah pernah ku publish di blogku .com berhubung akunya yg nggak bisa masukin di fanfiction *Alasan macam apa ini?*

Banyak yg kurang? Saya tau, maka dari itu reviewnya sangat dibutuhkan dalamperkembangan ff selanjutnya :D

Omong-omong ini fict ku yang pertama :D


End file.
